warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Shocking Clues
Shocking ''C''lues Episode One, Season Seven, of Cold. Enjoy <3 Wow, season seven! Just two seasons away from ending Cold :O I'm grateful if you're one of those supporters who has been following this show. I'm really happy you like it and your comments mean a great deal to me! Thank you for still being a supporter and please enjoy these last two seasons <3 Shocking Clues It’s been half a moon since Mistystar found out that Wavepaw and Mosspaw were gone. We haven’t been allowed to do anything except for sit on the island and wait. I hate waiting. Shade’s wound had closed up and she was able to do harder tasks with Brownhare’s guidance. The two of them hadn’t really gotten together yet. Dawnfur had gone to ShadowClan to live there, since we weren’t doing anything special anyways. She wanted to help with the search of Flameheart-who she hadn’t seen in awhile. Willowfur and Snowbreeze didn’t follow her lead and stayed on the island to entertain the rest of us. Ryewillow and Kouhai are constantly together, Kouhai recovering from his kidnapping, and Ryewillow recovering from almost seeing Kouhai die. Duskshadow and Tessa are also reunited, and they constantly disappear from sight to do whatever they do in their free time. Then there’s me. It’s been six moons since Shade first asked me to help the Clans. I’m 14 moons old now, old enough to be counted as a young warrior in the Clans. I don’t know how I would live by myself now, after six moons old helping the Clans. Even when there seems to be no more trouble, I decided that I’d probably stay on the island anyways and help around. “Storm!” I started, snapping out of my daydream. “Hm-? Oh, what’s wrong, Shade?” She and Brownhare were standing behind me, though Brownhare was several feet away. “There’s been a leader’s meeting, and apparently they didn’t invite us.” Again. I sighed at that thought. “Well, is there anything new?” Shade frowned, “Even though we weren’t represented there, they decided that this search hasn’t been going anywhere and thought we’d do better in solving the problem.” “So now we’re allowed to help?” I arched an eyebrow. “Pretty much,” Shade agreed. “A little late,” I grumbled, though I stood up and stretched, “Well, let’s go call the others and start planning.” ~ As soon as we were all gathered, I mewed, “The Clans decided to ask us for help,” I glanced at them, “So does anyone have an idea on where we could start?” Dawnfur raised her tail, “I’d suggest splitting up. Each of us to our own Clan, and the rest of you scouring the hills above where the Eagles and Underground were and the valley where Kitkat and Frosty are.” “We could also ask the rogues,” Kouhai agreed quietly. There was some sort of shadow still covering his eyes, and they weren’t lit up by the happiness and joy that used to be there. He’s nine moons old…and he has to deal with something like this? Though staying with Kitkat and Frosty probably wouldn’t have been good for him either, considering the rogues’ past. “Alright,” I mewed, “Dawnfur to ShadowClan, Willowfur to RiverClan, Snowbreeze to ThunderClan, Ryewillow-” “Kouhai’s going with me,” the young ThunderClan she-cat interrupted, “Two is better than one, right?” I blinked, “Sure, why not?” Duskshadow and Tessa decided they would scout the area where the battle against the Underground had taken place and Shade, Brownhare, and I would search the area where the rogues were. We set out soon, as I didn’t want to venture out when the sun had set. It was about sun-high, a good time to be searching for clues anyways. I led the way quickly, and soon we were outside of Clan territory, near the place I had lived and where my first journey had begun. No sooner had we taken five steps did someone step out and growl, “Who are you and what do you want?” ~ Dawnfur weaved her way through ShadowClan territory, her heart in her throat. She could still smell the scent, it was everywhere in Clan territory. Almost as if they were following her. She stopped abruptly, spotting shadows moving in front of her. She couldn’t tell who it was and if they were her allies or her enemies. Dawnfur crouched, not wanting to find out the hard way. She strained to hear what they were saying, but the winds were howling too loudly for her to pick anything up. Dawnfur crept closer, desperate to figure out who they were. The snow crunched softly below her feet, and as she drew closer, she realized the cats weren’t talking anymore. She froze, not sure what to do. After about five minutes, the murmurs began again. Dawnfur only caught bits of words, but she couldn’t really make it out. “…bu…” “…ye…” “N…you…do…” Anything she did make out didn’t make much sense to her. Dawnfur pawed the ground in frustration and leaned forward to hear more clearly. While she was focusing on their words, she didn’t realize that the shadows had moved and the cats were now approaching her. So when she found herself face to face with the two cats, she let out a startled scream. ~ Snowbreeze was starting to hate the snow. She had been wading through the snow for ages now, and she couldn’t scent anything in the sharp scent of cold, frosty, frozen water. Or whatever snow was made out of. Snowbreeze sighed and picked her way through WindClan territory. Few cats were missing from WindClan, probably because of the snow that covered WindClan’s land. It was deep, and Snowbreeze was standing with her legs completely buried. She shivered in the cold wind and decided to climb a tree-not her favorite thing to do-to see if she could find anything from up there. Pulling herself up, Snowbreeze couldn’t help but think about their last battle against the Underground. She shook her head violently, trying to clear the thoughts. She didn’t want to end up thinking about him and- She stopped herself quickly. “Stupid,” she scolded herself out loud, “Griefing over Graystorm isn’t going to get you anywhere. You have to move on.” She continued her climb, digging her claws into the slippery bark of the tree in an attempt to keep herself from slipping. As she neared the top, she looked up and stared into the eyes of another cat. ~ Ryewillow was grateful that Kouhai was alive and walking next to her. For the few days that Kouhai had been away, she had been terrified that something would happen to the silver tabby tom. It had been half a moon ago, but she hadn’t fully recovered from the horror. Kouhai looked fine, but he no longer said happy-go-lucky things and acted as if the world wouldn’t fall around him. “Hey, are you okay?” Ryewillow glanced over to see Kouhai staring at her worriedly. His blue eyes made her shiver with joy and anticiapation. “I’m fine,” she gave him a smile that probably didn’t convince him, “Just…thinking about it again.” Immediately she knew she said the wrong thing. Kouhai’s open expression became guarded and closed off. “I don’t really want to talk about it, Ryewillow, you know I don’t want to.” She sighed, “Yeah but I want to help you. Talking makes a lot of things easier.” He shook his head, “Not for me, not for this.” Ryewillow closed her eyes and without knowing, she stepped forward so she was nose to nose with the silver tom. “Kouhai…I’ve been thinking about something else too.” He frowned, “Like…?” She let out a breath, “Like…us. What we are to each other. We’ve only met like a moon or two ago, but my feelings for you have been growing.” Kouhai didn’t reply at first. Then he nodded, “Same for me.” She opened her eyes and found herself staring into the ocean of his blue ones. “I…I think I love you, Kouhai.” He leaned forward, “Not yet,” he whispered, “You don’t yet, but maybe one day we will…be together.” Her breath quickened at that thought. “You think so?” “Yes, I do.” “Well isn’t that sweet,” a cunning voice purred, “I’d hate to interrupt, but we must get down to business as soon as possible.” ~ Willowfur didn’t want to search the territory. It would only serve as a reminder to her sins and her brother’s death. She growled softly and continued forging her way through. Occasionally, she would catch the scent of something suspicious. What, she didn’t quite know. It was the strongest when she was around ShadowClan’s border, and the faintest when she neared WindClan’s border. RiverClan wasn’t missing quite as many cats as ShadowClan was, since they lived in a watery and icy area. ThunderClan and ShadowClan had suffered the most, as far as Willowfur could tell. She didn’t get very far into her territory when she heard shrieks coming from all around her. Panic seized her. “Who are you?” “What do you want?” “No, not you!” Yet before she could even move, a familiar voice made her freeze in her tracks. “Willowpaw!” Another voice snarled, “You never do things right!” She whirled around and found herself face to face with her mother and her brother. ~ Dawnfur breathed in desperately, but she couldn’t get enough air. The cat was pinning her down, suffocating her slowly. She had cried out in alarm when she found herself facing the two rogues, and they had attacked quickly to get her to be quiet. Their scent was overwhelming, almost sickly. Dawnfur knew that scent. She fought back harder, her rage and pain engulfing her. When the cat finally released her, Dawnfur gasped out, “You invaded my home so long ago! 15 moons ago!” The cat frowned, “I don’t remember you.” “ShadowClans’ camp,” she rasped, pointing at the thicket of brambles, “You stole my sister and killed my mother.” The she-cat seemed to understand. She grinned wickedly, “Well, feel our wrath now then, kit, we’re here to take over your precious Clans.” It’s them again… What if they still have Palekit? “What happened to my sister?” Dawnfur snarled. The she-cat blinked and seemed to be pondering over her response. “Well…she was quite a hassle. I can’t say what we did to her though, you’d be quite mortified.” No! They couldn’t have killed her… One thought formed in her mind: Those monsters. Without thinking, Dawnfur launched herself at the rogue. The End. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold